Castle Lololo
|theme= Haunted castle |boss=Lololo & Lalala |mini-boss=Lololo |common enemies='Main Mode:' Booler, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Chuckie, Flapper, Glunk, Gordo, Mumbies, Shotzo, Two Face, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo Extra Game: Blatzy, Broom Hatter, Flapper, Gaspar, Glunk, Gordo, Hurly, Koozer, Mr. P. Umpkin, Skuller, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo }} Castle Lololo is the second stage of Kirby's Dream Land and the residence of Lololo & Lalala. It is visited after Green Greens and before Float Islands. Intro Kirby is standing near the castle's moat when he suddenly sneezes, causing some nearby stars to fall out of the sky and land in the water. He sneezes again, but this time a star clonks him on the head and he loses his balance, falling into the moat. This intro was moved to Bubbly Clouds in Spring Breeze from Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra, as this level was taken out. Games Kirby's Dream Land Castle Lololo is a haunted stronghold filled with spooky enemies such as Two Face, Booler, Flapper, Mumbies, Broom Hatter and Hurly. It is surrounded on all sides by the tropical waters of Float Islands. It features a lot of big rooms with different paths and has a maze-like room with multiple doors leading to other locations in the same room. Halfway through the level, Kirby grabs a Warp Star and crashes through the wall to another area of the castle where Lololo is faced by himself. After that battle Kirby continues through a few more rooms before Lololo & Lalala are fought together. In Spring Breeze the level is removed, but Lololo and Lalala are still fought as they replace Kaboola as the boss of Float Islands. It is likely that Castle Lololo appears briefly though, as Kirby flies to a small island with a castle after defeating Mr. Frosty in Float Islands. The facts that the player battles Lololo and Lalala in this area and the fact that the castle is surrounded by water makes it more likely to be true. The level's intro is also remembered by replacing the original intro of the following level, Bubbly Clouds. Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby Fighters Deluxe |theme= Castle |icon= }} Castle Lololo is the second stage in Kirby Fighters and the third stage in ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe. The arena takes place in the room where Kirby fights Lololo & Lalala. Castle Lololo's design closely resembles how it appears in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, with alternating orange and yellow blocks and three levels. However, instead of being 11 blocks in width, the room is now 17 blocks wide, each floor is two blocks tall instead of one (except for the third floor, which is three blocks tall). The main hazards of the stage are Lololo and Lalala, who periodically pass through the doorways. They can push their emerald blocks, Gordos, or Blue Boxes that contain items. Lololo and Lalala can be damaged and defeated (most easily seen using the Microphone item), leaving the individual out of commission for a turn. After not appearing for a turn, Lololo and/or Lalala will return the next turn. Music Related Quotes Trivia *In Kirby Air Ride, Castle Lololo's theme is arranged for the Dyna Blade event and the VS. King Dedede Stadium event. A remix of Castle Lololo's music also plays in the level Mag Mount in Kirby: Canvas Curse. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, its music is once again remixed as the boss battle theme of Dyna Blade, Wham Bam Rock and Wham Bam Jewel. A remix of the music plays as part of a medley in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition where it plays in Kirby's History (this arrangement was reused in Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot). The music is also remixed for Landia EX's and King D-Mind's (first phase) battles in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. The music was once again remixed for the stage results music and the arrangement from Team Kirby Clash Deluxe plays during the battle with Goldon & Silvox in The Ultimate Choice in Kirby Star Allies. Gallery Castle_Lololo_1.png|Kirby about to enter Castle Lololo. Castle_Lololo_2.png|Kirby walking through a corridor in the castle. Castle_Lololo_3.png|The mid-boss battle with Lololo. Castle_Lololo_4.png|Kirby in a door-filled, maze-like room. KF Castle Lololo.jpeg|Castle Lololo (Kirby Fighters) KTD Lololo.jpg|Lololo & Lalala passing by while pushing Gordos KTD Ghosts.jpg|Lololo pushing a Blue Box KFD Lololo and Lalala.jpg|Lololo pushing an Emerald block and Lalala pushing a Gordo Models Lololo castle DBiY5dBVwAEogTi.png large.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Icons Icon1 Castle Lololo.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' / Kirby Fighters Deluxe de:Castle Lololo es:Castillo Lololo fr:Château Lololo it:Castello Lololo ja:キャッスルロロロ zh:罗罗罗的城堡 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Castle Category:Haunt Category:Stages in Kirby Fighters Category:Stages in Kirby Fighters Deluxe